Thy Kingdom Come
by Cinamee
Summary: This story is completely OOC. And it's for Kouga lovers. In the time before Jesus Christ.
1. Chapter One

**Thy Kingdom Come:**

**Chapter One:**

During the time before Jesus Christ, there lived a boy named Inuyasha. Inuyasha was born a slave and would often think of the day when he would rule his own Kingdom. Of course these were only childhood dreams, but as he grew older and endured living the miserable life of a slave, his dreams gradually turned into determination.

At the young age of seventeen, Inuyasha was working a normal day in the fields with his parents and his best friend named Shippo. (An older Shippo.) Shippo and Inuyasha had been best friends since they were both small children. The two of them had learned to speak to each other while they worked through thier own made up body language. So they could have conversations whenever they wanted without getting punished for it.

Although today seemed as normal as any other, it would soon turn into the one day that would change everything. Shippo had just finished telling Inuyasha that his back was starting to hurt him when the loud crack of a whip followed by a shriek of pain caused Inuyasha to quickly turn around. He saw the guard called Naraku, the one guard that he had grown to hate with everything inside him, beating down onto his mother purely out of spite. Although seeing his mother beaten by guards was not a new sight to Inuyasha, the smirk upon Naraku's face directed towards himself as he beat his mother was enough to boil all the rage he had kept deep within himself to fuel and rise up.

Shippo wanted to yell out to stop Inuyasha but couldn't bring himself too, he knew Naraku had accomplished enraging his friend, and there wasn't any stopping him now. So without caring or even understanding the full concequences for what he was about to do, Inuyasha gripped his shovel tightly and angerly walked over to Naraku. He swung the shovel back and wailed it as hard as he could down on the guards large backside knocking him to the ground which stopped him from whipping his mother. "Inuyasha No Don't!" His mother cried out.

Inuyasha brought the shovel back up to hit the bastard once more, but Naraku grabbed it from him and stood up, using it on the boy, wasting no time beating the life out of him. Inuyasha's mother dropped to her knees crying out "Please, my dear Lord Naraku, have mercy!" The guard ignored the pleading woman and continued to beat Inayasha until he himself had gotten worn out. "This is to be a lesson to the rest of you, what happens when you rebel against your leaders." Everyone went back to working without hesitation. Naraku then grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him to face King Bankotsu. Inuyasha's friends and family watched, unsure wether they would ever seen him again.

Naraku arrived with the boy to the Kings thrown and dropped him on his knees and waited to be acknowleged. King Bankotsu looked at the two of them and asked. "What is this?" "I ask permission to execute this slave My Lord." Naraku called out. Bankotsu looked a bit surprised. "What nonsence do you speak of Naraku? This boy has many years of slavery ahead of him." Naraku lied in order to be granted the worst possible punishment. "He has struck more than one guard this day My Lord, yet he learns nothing."

King Bankotsu stood up and walked to the slave, leaning down to his level to speak. "Tell me the cause you have for your brave actions young slave." Inuyasha kept his head bowed as he responded. "My bravery only comes to protect my mother." The King chuckled some and looked to Naraku, who raised his eyebrows. "Hmph..." Bankotsu rubbed his chin smirking and then walked beside Naraku and whispered purposly loud enough. "Do not have the boy killed, imprison him and arrange for him to witness the torture and death of his mother." Naraku smiled as the boy began flipping out. He grabbed him and drug him to a cell to await his punishment.

A few hours passed before Inuyasha was taken from his cell and lead to the torture chamber. Many were already chained and being tortured. Inuyasha's stomach churned as he saw the different methods of torture. Just the thought of having to witness any of it being done to his mother was already making him ill. He had to close his eyes tightly when he came across the sight of his mother chained, standing in a star-like position, naked, and already beaten.

Inuyasha was then chained down as well, on the ground facing his mother. Merely inches from her body, his neck was then chained tilted backwards, which forced him to see it all. He was unable to turn his head or any other part of himself away from it. He gazed up at his mother and mouthed to her 'I'm so sorry ma'ma.' The brave woman only smiled and shook her head to her son.

Naraku came in strolling a large tray of torture devices, the fact that he had to request to be the one to take out this punishment only made Inuaysha hate him to his core. Naraku wore a wicked smile as he tilted his head from side to side deciding on what he would use first. He soon chose and picked up a large steel rod. He swung it around a few times before moving behind Inuyasha's mother. He peeked behind her and said directly to Inuyasha. "Don't worry, no blood just yet."

Both Inuyasha and his mother winced as he landed the first blow, breaking the woman's right leg causing a massive pull on both her arms. Inuyasha held back his tears as his mother continued to cry out in pain. Only a few moments of just the beating caused Inuyasha to vomit all over himself. The fact he couldn't help her at all had gotten to him. Naraku made a discusted sound at the boy. "Finaly learning something?" Inuyasha ignored the guard as his body began to shake. He didn't want to see what was happening in front of him, but he could not bring himself to look away from his mother.

After what seemed like hours of the brutal beating, Naraku finaly dropped the steel rod and left the chambers. Inuyasha assumed he had left for a break or something. Whatever he had left for it had given the mother and son a moment to speak if they chose. "Inuyasha..." His mother's frail voice managed to whisper out. He could not respond for fear he would cry. "My son... never... blame yourself... for this day... as my last wish, you will obey it."

His body shook violently at her words, as he held in all his emotion. He was more than determined not to let Naraku see him cry. They both knew that Inuyasha would do his best in his life to obey his mothers dying wish. Not moments later Naraku came back looking as if he had just had a snack. He clapped his hands and picked up what looked to be just an ordinary knife. He then pulled onto the mother's chains, stretching out her already broken bones, causing a sick and horrific cracking sound.

Inuyasha's body continued to shake and before he could blink a sound came to his ears that slowed down time itself and made all other sounds non-existant. Inuyasha stared at the blood covered knife that came directly through his mother's stomach. He saw the blade split into about eight different directions before he completely blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you thought even if you hated it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thy Kingdom Come:**

**Chapter Two:**

Inuyasha awoke with a jolt to the sound of his own breathing. He was no longer chained up, but rather in his prison cell. "Inuyasha..." a whisper came from the old brick wall. He scooted over to the wall and removed a brick to see a familiar face. "Yeah?" "Was it the same nightmare of what happend to your mother?" The person asked him. He answered with a nod of his head.

"That's too bad, I think I would go insane having the same dreadful nightmare every night for three years, you hardly get any rest." Inuyasha sighed and leaned his back against the brickwall. "I am going insane Sesshoumaru." He answered and looked around at his discusting cell. "Hey Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru spoke softly through the hole between their cells. "What is it?" "Well, I wanted to tell you earlier but you were sleeping. I have news." "Well.. speak.." Inuyasha encouraged. "Do you recall when I spoke of my friend called Miroku? The one who would soon be working here as a guard?" Inuyasha's eyebrows perked up some. "Yes." Sesshoumaru took a moment before smirking and then whispered excitedly. "He is now working our block." A smile came over both their faces.

It took a few days to fully plan out, but they all three worked and came up with a brilliant plan of escape. One night while working on the block Miroku came to Sesshoumaru's cell and pulled from his suit another guard's suit and slid it to him. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha changed into looking exactly like guards of the prison and they managed to just walk right out. They of course were spotted by the time they were outside the prison and got away on a boat that Miroku had gotten ready for them. They all knew they could never return to this land for if they did they would be locked away for the rest of their lives. But none of them minded much.

As they sailed away Miroku told the two men of the unclaimed deserted land he knew of that they could claim as their own. How they could build their own Kingdom and find followers and servants to rule their own land. Neither Miroku nor Sesshoumaru wanted the full responsability of being King. So they all agreed Inuyasha would make the best King, and Sesshoumaru and Miroku were both happy being second in command. They arrived the next village over and began telling the villagers of the Kingdom to come, with a rightous and just King ruling it. They would only take a small amount of people with them to the next village so as not to look suspicious.

They went from village to village gathering materials and things needed to begin a new Kingdom... and from each village the stories they told they gathered more people who were interested in joining them and soon arrived to the destination with a very good amount of people. They all worked very hard together, even their King to be helped out to build the Kingdom. Being very convincing story tellers the followers believed in their new King and as a few years passed the Kingdom grew. After only five years of ruling King Inuyasha had gained many many followers. He also now had many riches and four beautiful wives.

His first wife was the eldest of them all and her name was Kikyo. She had long brown hair and dark eyes. She loved Inuyasha very much and rarely was jealous of his other wives. Pretty much, as long as Inuyasha was happy, so was she. His second wife was the youngest of them all. Her name was Ayame. She had long red hair with green eyes. She was also very dedicated to her husband. Kagome was Inuyasha's favored wife. She was very soft spoken and had jet black hair with deep brown eyes. She was not yet in love with Inuyasha, but since it was such an honor to be chosen as one of the King's brides, and since she respected him greatly as a ruler, she was sure that one day she would grow to love him.

Inuyasha's most recent wife was called Sango, he had chosen her to be his final wife since he did not want anymore than four. The woman he chose Sango over was named Kagura. Kagura was desperately in love with the King, and since she was not chosen, she became bitter towards all his other wives. Sango loved the King but thought more of his riches than him. Her love for the King was blinded by her greed.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku were the secondary leaders of the Kingdom as planned. They both enjoyed their place of power very much but also agreed that Inuyasha's leadership had begun to take a hold of him. It had begun to change the way he would rule his people. They watched as his heart slowly grew darker. "Miroku! I witnessed him kick a hard-working elderly man into the dirt but yesterday!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. Miroku crossed his arms and shook his head in dissapointment. "I understand what is occuring, but how do we bring to his attention, that... that he is becoming the King he swore he would never become."

Sesshoumaru shrugged as he continued to pace back and forth, thinking the situation over. "Wait a moment." Miroku said, sounding confidant in his sudden idea. Sesshoumaru stopped pacing and listened with his eyebrows raised. "I think I know someone who could come here and change his attitude for the better."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well go on... get his blessing!" Kirara (A human girl named Kirara.) smiled as she pushed her Queen friend into the King's room and listened. The King raised his head and smiled at his wife. "Ahh, Kagome, come here my darling..." Inuyasha called to his favorite wife. She smiled brightly and walked to his bedside. She sweetly pulled some hair behind her ear as she spoke softly. "My Lord, may I have your blessing to go to the town's dance gathering with Kirara tonight?" He smiled as sighed a bit. He almost hated how much power this wife had over him. "Of course my love." He pulled her down to him by her wrist and kissed her face gently. He could still feel the distance between himself and the wife he loved before all others, which made him sad.

She gave her thanks and waved to him at the door before leaving his room. He instantly frowned and stood to his feet. He sighed and poured himself some wine, he brought the goblet to his lips and drank it, groaning a bit to himself. "Why not rest a bit more Inuyasha?" Kikyo called out from his bed. "I've rested enough." He said sternly as he went to his window, peering out.

Kagome and Kirara hurried to Kagome's room to change. They loved to go dancing with the other villagers. Kagome lead the way to the covered dancing square once they were ready. Some people would come to the Kingdom just to visit the dancing square, hearing of it's fun and excitement. So new faces were regular there. As Kirara and Kagome entered, many smiling faces stopped dancing and gazed upon them. Kagome hated being treated as royalty and spoke up. "Come, come, now, keep up the dancing, no need to gawk!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy caught a glimps of the most beaituful girl he thought he'd ever looked upon. He felt someone nudge him. "That's King Inuyasha's third wife... she's forbidden." The boy said nothing and continued to gaze upon her. "Kouga!" He looked to his friend and grabbed his arm. "What?" They both look over as she spoke for people to stop gawking. Kouga gripped his friend's arm and moved to a quieter spot... which also had a good view of the girl.

Kouga kept watching the girl dance with her friend as he spoke. "Kohaku, are you certain, she is one of the King's wives?" Kohaku rolled his eyes and took his friend's grip off of him. "Yes, did you not see how everyone reacted as she entered?" Kouga does not answer him as he seemed to be in a trance by her. Kohaku smacked Kouga trying to scare him some. "Kouga!" He jumped which made Kohaku laugh. "Don't do that." Kouga said, smacking him back and returned to his gaze once more."Just go talk to her, I hear she is nice to all who approach her." When he didn't answer him again, Kohaku rolled his eyes again and got up leaving Kouga by himself.

Kouga soon stands and began fixing his robes and hair as he made his way over to the girl. He could feel his heart racing and shallow breathing as he approached her. Without asking he took her into his arms and to his surprise she didn't pull away, she merely smiled sweetly and move with him to the music. He smiled back and pulled her a bit closer, resting a hand on her lower back as he cupped her small hand in his. They danced elegantly together as they gazed upon each other. He pulled her closer and smelled the scent of her hair. She leaned herself into his chest feeling comfortable and safe with him.

Kohaku's jaw dropped as he saw his best friend dancing with the King's wife. Although many had danced with her, she wasn't often seen so close. Kohaku decided to break them apart before a guard did. So he moved through a few people and grabbed Kouga away from Kagome, and dragged him outside, the back way.

Kagome snapped back into reality at the sudden loss of contact and tried to follow them, but couldn't get through the people. She pulled Kirara to the side asking for her to help her to look for the boy. "I was dancing myself... I didn't see who was dancing with you." Kagome groaned and continued looking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you gone completely mad?" Kohaku exclaimed. Kouga continued to try and pass him, but Kohaku kept pushing him back. He continued to stand in his way to prevent him from going back inside. "Kouga! Your eyes are not even focused upon me!" Kouga finaly stopped and crossed his arms looking directly at Kohaku. Kohaku moved his arms up and gestured as he spoke. "Many thanks, now, will you please explain your desire to be thrown in prison?" Kouga rolled his eyes and again tried to move passed his friend. He passed him and Kohaku picked up a large log. "Forgive me." He said before hitting Kouga on the back of the head knocking him unconcious. "I'm not sure I even care to know what's gotten into you." Kohaku said as he dragged his friend to their campsite which was for outside visitors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: o.o**


End file.
